


游戏

by jin3309



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: D/s, M/M, 捆绑, 放置
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin3309/pseuds/jin3309
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	游戏

夏洛克一路推挤着约翰爬上通往三楼的楼梯，那是约翰曾经的房间。房门被紧紧关上，这是他们一个秘密的基地，藏着他俩一些不为人知的小爱好的房间。可惜门锁和他们作对，而他们又不愿把自己的视线和双手从对方身上挪开，不得已费了半天功夫才把门锁打开。

等到了约翰的床边，约翰身上的衣服早在他们从客厅一路过来时就被脱得差不多了，只剩一件衬衣和一只袜子还挂在约翰的身上，接着他被夏洛克一把推在床上，夏洛克的膝盖压在约翰的双腿中间，朝上顶去，推开约翰的一条大腿，于是约翰就顺势把那条大腿干脆地挂在了夏洛克的腰上。

现在，约翰身上那些少得可怜的衣服被夏洛克全部扯下来丢在脚边，而约翰半躺在床上也没歇着，他的双手忙着想要把夏洛克一层层地剥干净——从他们进屋到现在，夏洛克居然只是把那条蓝色的围巾解了下来，其他的衣服，甚至包括那件大衣，都还好好地穿在他的身上，真是让人不可思议，约翰有些好笑地想。

结果约翰刚把夏洛克的大衣脱下来，往床下随意一丢，正忙着解开夏洛克那修身西服的扣子时，夏洛克被绊了一下，手肘扑在床上支撑住了身体，额头和约翰撞在了一起——是那件大衣和约翰被脱下来的衣服。他狂乱地跳起来用脚把那堆衣服踢到角落，嘴里还发出愤怒的低吼声，约翰躺在床上用手胳膊捂住眼睛，咯咯笑起来。于是夏洛克处理完那堆衣服又气恼地扑回来，张口就叼着约翰锁骨下方的一块皮肉磨了磨牙，约翰的笑声最终变成一声抑制不住的喘息声。

夏洛克的吻一路向上，直到他停留在约翰的嘴唇上方，他轻轻压下来，四片嘴唇触碰在一起，夏洛克探出舌尖，充满爱恋地一下下舔过约翰的双唇。约翰向后仰头，手肘蹭着床单，夏洛克也跟着爬了上来，他直起身子，又扶起约翰，引导他端端正正地跪在了床头正中间，于是约翰知道，这场游戏就要开始了。

他跪得直直的，两只手背在身后，两条腿大大的打开，挺胸抬头，全身上下一览无余，没有夏洛克的命令，约翰就连小手指都不被允许动一下。而夏洛克，他扣上了被约翰解开的那颗西装扣，整洁利落衣冠楚楚，高傲地站在床边，抬起下巴俯视着他，但他的眼神疯狂又热情，夏洛克用眼睛逡巡着他的全身，不放过每一寸地方，毫不避讳的欲望火一般顺着引线燃到了他的身上，约翰那因衣服的遮盖而少见阳光的白皙肤色泛起红色，似乎身体都要被他从内部点燃。夏洛克的这种反差感让约翰更加兴奋，本就肿胀得微微抬头的阴茎也开始渗出前液来。

约翰沙茶金色的头发被汗水浸湿，乱蓬蓬的翘着，他双颊微红，眼神明亮地看着夏洛克。夏洛克靠近他，一只手轻推他的脊柱使他跪坐下来，向前微倾身体，然后夏洛克移到他身后，用指甲顺着脊柱慢慢滑过约翰的背，带出的电流随着手指一路延伸至尾椎骨，约翰咬住了下唇以抑制住不自觉溢出的呻吟。夏洛克握住约翰的小臂和手腕朝后向上弯折，用绳索以恰到好处的力度捆住，又让约翰跪坐着的两只脚腕并拢，用另一根绳索捆紧打结。约翰一直安静地承受着，阴茎饱涨地搭在他两条大腿的中间，交由夏洛克随意摆弄着自己的身体，偶尔会因为绳索用力擦过皮肤而发出诱人的低吟。最后夏洛克用一条结实的银链连接了这些绳索，不过实际上，即便那只是一条纸做的链子，约翰也不会将其挣断，这可是他们两人私底下经常的游戏。

夏洛克从他身后绕到面前来，低着头向他凑过来。他看着夏洛克那双无机质的灰绿色眼珠，平日里总是平淡无波，而现在那里面盛满了欲望的火焰。约翰就这样看着夏洛克的眼睛，慢慢合拢他那双夜空般深蓝色的双眼，睫毛不安分地扇动着，他感到夏洛克毛茸茸的卷毛扫过他的脸，一个轻柔的吻落在他的眼皮上，呼吸打在皮肤上留下一股湿润的热意。很快，那热度消去了，随之而来的是丝绸微凉的触感，黑色的绸布轻柔地遮住他的双眼，绳结系在脑后，夏洛克又略微调整了一下，这下，他的眼前彻底是一片黑暗，连一丝光线也不能穿透了。接着夏洛克捏住他的下颌，向下略使力气，约翰随着他的动作张开了嘴，夏洛克的两根手指伸了进来，亲昵的摩擦着约翰的舌面，再张开手指夹住舌头，拉扯逗弄，约翰的口水从嘴角流出沾湿了夏洛克的手指，然后慢慢滑向口腔深处，手指背面享受着喉口粘膜丝滑的触感，直到约翰因为不适发出干呕声。一个口球替换了手指被夏洛克轻柔地塞进了他的嘴里，约翰用舌头试探了下，口球是空心的，不大不小正好能够让他不费力气地用牙齿轻轻地衔住，夏洛克向前倾身，他能感到自己的鼻尖偶尔会从夏洛克的皮肤上划过，触感细腻而温暖，于是他索性往前探了探头，埋进夏洛克光滑苍白的胸前，放松了身体。而夏洛克的双手从他耳边环绕过去，亲热地抱着他的头，在他的脑后调整着系带的长度，然后扣上扣锁。

面前的热源离开了，接着，夏洛克给他带上了一根项圈，是皮质的，他还注意到这项圈的两端分别有一个扣环。他感到夏洛克把这皮质项圈在他脖子上绕了两圈，他听见扣环和银链清脆的碰撞声，他知道那是夏洛克在用另一根银链从两个并拢的扣环中间穿过，然后连接上了手腕之间的银链。他能听见夏洛克在他背后哼笑出声，然后银链被夏洛克恶意收短的长度使得他高高仰起头，急速地喘息了两声。他不得不抬起被束缚住的手臂，再挺起胸膛以保证他能够继续拥有顺畅呼吸的权利。

连接处的银链被继续向上接长，直到被固定在床头高处的横杠上，那是在他们第一次结束这种游戏后钉在那里的。然后夏洛克调整了一下银链的长度，约翰的大腿随着缩短的距离直立起，和膝盖一起微微使力以支撑住全身的重量。这下，只要他想偷偷懒，想要往下坐一坐，或是让高高抬起的手臂稍微歇一歇，链子就会扯到他的喉咙，让他尝到窒息的快感。这有点累，但他已经习惯了，甚至可以说是享受。

现在，他被完全地固定住，彻底一动都不能动了。

一双手抚摸上了他的喉咙，大拇指在约翰的脖子上来回轻抚，两手慢慢合拢，一个类似掐握的动作，拇指轻轻按压约翰的喉结，感受着约翰在他手指下吞咽的动作。夏洛克更喜欢他的喉结，总是对着那里亲吻流连不去，嘴唇上传来湿润的触感，是夏洛克伸出舌头，用舌面一下下用力刮过。那双手顺着肩膀滑下去，一只手停在他的胸前，用手指大力揉弄被完全笼罩住的乳头，有些疼，但更多的是让他脊柱过电的快感。而另一只手，从他的腰间探向他的身后直至腿间，但夏洛克始终不肯给他个痛快，触碰的地方离约翰的欲望中心远远的，手掌微微悬空，若有若无地触碰他，迫使他发出难耐的低吟。他想让夏洛克的手能够更多地去触碰他抚摸他，好满足他内心的渴求，可他既不能提出要求更不能摆动身体追随着那手指而去，他只能跪在这里，等待夏洛克偶尔大发慈悲的赏赐——他必须要学会忍耐。

好半天过去，约翰已经忍得浑身热汗淋漓，多重快感潮水一般席卷他的身体，他呼吸急促，身体紧绷，牙齿紧紧咬住嘴里的口球，口水顺着嘴角滴落，发出一声声阻挡不住的呻吟，夏洛克这才像是玩够了一般下了床，约翰听见不远处走动的声音，夏洛克似乎是在挑选着其他的装饰品。

是的，装饰品。他们总是称那些小东西为装饰品，夏洛克迷恋着被那些东西妆点的约翰，他平素冷漠的灰色双眼在这个时候熠熠发光。

然后约翰听见被埋在衣服堆里夏洛克的手机发出了闷闷的一声响——是短信铃声。

夏洛克朝那边走去，房间里安静了下来，好半天都没有动静。

该死的！约翰心里开始后悔为什么一开始忘了把两人的手机关机，这下他可不妙了。果然下一秒，夏洛克脚步凌乱地朝床边冲来，他不顾那些银链一把抱住约翰，约翰被动地挣动了两下，扯动了脖颈间的项圈，突如其来的窒息感使他呜咽出声，鼻翼不住翕张。

夏洛克捧起了他的脸，在他脸上不住啄吻着，他一动也不能动，不得不承受着这狂风暴雨般的亲吻，然后夏洛克落在他的耳垂上，叼着那里的软肉用牙齿研磨，一边含含糊糊地对他说抱歉，请他再等一会直到他回来，接着又一阵风一样冲出了卧室。

门口大门被砰的一声关上了，约翰就这样整个人都被绳索和银链牢牢固定住，留在了这一室寂静中，等待一个不知道什么时候才会回来的夏洛克。

约翰微阖上的双眼在黑色绸布下翻了个白眼，他内心暗恼，身体却反而因此更加兴奋了起来。他感觉到从一开始就没有被好好照顾，甚至连碰都没有被碰过的阴茎因为这跳了两跳。

他从喉咙里溢出一声欢愉的叹息，在期待中慢慢平复着自己的气息，尽量细微地调整着自己全身的肌肉，好让自己能够更顺利地捱过夏洛克不在的这段时间。

时间流逝的快慢对现在的约翰来说一点意义也没有，他现在既无法看见也听不到任何声音，精心挑选过的双层隔音玻璃的窗户关得严严实实而本就厚实的遮光窗帘也被紧紧拉拢，明明是临街的房间却根本听不见楼下街道上人来车往的声音，就连一丝风吹动的声音也没有。

他心里清楚，夏洛克是故意的。


End file.
